Miss Indepandent
by LaurenMac
Summary: Basically about this girl named Lauren and how she deals with the Transformers and sideswipe is her guardian..
1. Cool to the Cool Cool

Miss Independant:

Okay guys I am rewriting this story I felt it got away from the plot and all that stuff..I hope u like the better story :) She wont meet the bots til later like in chap 6 I guess but until then she will see the holoforms :)

* * *

_Well, I spent a few weeks in California_  
_They put my face on the big movie screen_  
_But that don't mean I've forgotten where I came from_  
_That's just me chasing dreams_  
_--Mississippi Girl by Faith Hill--_

* * *

**LAURENS POV**

I hate riding planes and being in the air at all. Man I cant believe my hometown got hit by a watersprout annd a hurricane at the same time! Okay the basic information you need about me is that my name is Lauren Lennox and I am a orphan at the age of 15 and I am going to a ultra classified base where my uncle works at! Apparently the big guns at the top of food chain in the military must have relented at me having nowhere to go so they let me live there but I dont think I have the classification to go everywhere though. The plane started to descend and I looked out the window and saw a island with a lot of buildings and closed my eyes. Great I muttered not happy with living on a island but oh well my Uncle Will wanted to take me in and boy he will get a rude wake up call I smiled at the thought.

The Plane landed and I got out of my seat along with a bunch of servicei members and I got off and followed the service members to lounge area I'm guessing. I didn't see my uncle but I saw my almost uncle Rob I smiled and I walked behind me and touched his shoulder and he looked to the side and I moved to the other side and tapped the shoulder and Rob turned around and saw me.

"Lala whats up?" I smiled again and I laughed a little and "Nothin Rob and wheres will?" I asked him. "He's in a meeting with the top dogs and Galloway but come on I'll drive you to the recreation room" Rob put his arm around my shoulders and took my bags which arent much because of the water sprout turned hurricane. "Okay I guess but I am really tired Rob" I looked tired also hungry too but I dont want to eat right now. "Okay then lets go to my place and you can sleep in the guest bedroom while you sleep I'll go get your uncle ok?" Rob looked almost hurt about not going to the rec room but I shook my head okay and we got to the car and I stopped in my place with my mouth hanging open. "Is that a Ferrari Italia 2011 to be exact?" Rob just laughed and shook his head yeah. "DAMN I WANT TO JOIN THE MILITARY" I shouted shocked by the realy nice car but what got my attention was the face on the hood it looks like a robotic cat face. "Don't worry its yours I have a jeep wrangler and thats all I need" I slapped him on the face "OW DAMN LADY WHATS THAT FOR?" I slapped again harder. "For telling me that I have a sports car and I can drive but I cant legally" I sighed. "So you slapped because your in shock?" Rob looked at me questioningly and I shook my head slowly and looked at him like he was stupid or something.

I got into the passanger seat and Rob got into the drivers seat and the car turned on. I put my head against the window and fell asleep.

**8 hours later**

I woke up and wandered where I am but memories came back like a lightening bolt I bit back a whimper. I got up and walked out the room into the hallway and followed the scent of food. I was shocked when I saw my uncle was sitting on the couch and a guy cooking. "uh hi.." My uncle got up and hugged me and kissed my forehead "Im so sorry about what happened to your parents Lala! Im so sorry that I didnt come to greet you--" "Hey uncle will its okay you had a meetiing and I bet its a matter of life or death thats so important" I explained to my uncle will and looked at the mystery guy. "I'm Bumblebee I work with your uncle in the battlefield and Will when Hide get back here will?" Bumblebee asked my uncle about this 'hide' person that they are talking about. "So bumblebee watcha making it smells good is it italiano?" I asked bee while licking my lips a little but hey I'm hungry what am I supposed to act? "Well we are making ur favorite food according to your dad when he visited us last year and its Lasagna" I felt a pang of guilt in my heart and I felt like I could cry but I held it in.

After about 40 minutes I got me a plate of Lasagna and offered some to Bee who refused saying he already ate at the cafeteria. I raised my eyebrow at Bee "Your litterally giving up Homemade food that you made yourself just because you ate what the military base called food? you are so wierd" I shook my head trying to not laugh I sat down on a stool and ate at the counter. "So can you tell me what you do or is it one of those jobs that if you told me youd have to kill me?" Bee smiled apologetically "sorry I cant tell you but I would but your not cleared to hear it I'm sorry" I shook my head yes and finished my lasagna. Just then a really buff guy walked in and grunted at me which I stopped chewing for a moment and I stared at him then I looked at bee and my uncle like who the fuck is that?!. "This is Ironhide hes just cranky and hes tough thats why we call him Ironhide" Ironhide grunted again. "Hi im--" "I know who you are your Lauren Lennox neice of Will Lennox" "How?" I asked him. "Will told us all about you and hes happy to have you" I gave him my evil eye which is realy evil in fact. "Oh he knows hes happy cuz I torture everyone mentally and sometimes physically aint that right Uncle Will?" my uncle just shook his head yes "especially since you learn that move that your father taught you" I grinned "Oh you mean this?" I kicked him in his stomach and jumped on him and he fell on the floor with a thud and a crack to his wrist "Damnit Lauren you always break my wrist" I just grinned widely and planted a big kiss on my uncles cheek and got off of him.

Ironhide and Bee looked horrified at whaat I did to my uncle. "What are you suprised that my uncle got taken down by a 15 yr old girl?" Bee started to say something but Ironhide cut him off. "Why would you do that to your own blood?" "its called keeping me in shape and Uncle will always visited me at the worst time so he always get the brunt of my anger hes been getting that since I was 8 years old" Ironhide looked like he wanted to take my head off but I just winked at him and got me a Core Light. Just then a dude with a medical jacket came in and I almost dropped the beer but I hid it behind my back. "uhh" I started to turn pink with embarressment but Ironhide walked toward me and took my beer. "HEY! THATS MY BEER!!" "Younglings should not be drinking alcoholic drinks" I shrugged and looked at the doctor he looked about to his late 20's early 30's but one thing I have seen about the 3 new people have in common is that they all have bright blue almost unnatural eyes.

There hiding something or someone is messing with my head I thought in my head.

* * *

HOPE U LIKED I RE DID THE WHOLE STORY :) I THINK ITS BETTER THAN BEFORE :)


	2. AWESOMMEEEE

Miss Independant:

I have a Betaaa!!! Mistflyer1102 is my betaa and shes awesome :) Im new to the beta thing so I hope it will work out :) Okay for the new reviewers my policy on Flamers is that if you flame my story I will purposely mess up with my response to you to get on your nerves because Flamers get on my nerves so I get back at cha! On nice reviews and Constructive Criticism I enjoy those and therefore make my story better andd make the chapters come out faster so yah I think thats about it :) This chapter will review a part of her past and it might have to do with S7 peoples :)

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Transformers but I dont or I will force Bay to make this story a movie but its not . So no sue please :) I dont own the songs I use for the Chapters either or else I will be filthy rich from the TF franchise and the songs soo...NO SUE

* * *

_Dont stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, Imma fight  
Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock, on the clock  
But the party dont stop no  
--Tik Tok by Ke$ha--_

* * *

**LAURENS POV**

"Uncle, can I explore the base or the island since I'm going to live here for the next three years?" I asked even though he was wincing in pain and Ironhide was glaring at me from behind, which was beginning to get on my nerves.

"No Lauren, you're grounded--" Will started to say, but I interrupted him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa I just got here about what, eight hours ago and you're grounding me already? So unfair," I rolled my eyes and dramatically sighed.

"Lauren, you used that move in which I always get hurt," Will sighed, sounding slightly frustrated.

"That's because you don't know how to block it right," I smirked a little before laughing a little. _He will never know how to block it until I teach him, which I won't, ha, ha_ I thought.

"Actually I want to know this 'move' everyone is talking about since this 'move' caused Will's wrist to be broken" The Doctor piped up after fixing Will up. I gave him the you-must-be-retarded look because usually, no one wants me to do it to him or her, especially since I caused a concussion once in a fight. But hey, the girl was saying shit about me so what else was I supposed to do?

"Okay then Doc, if you seriously want to be injured where another Doc has to fix you up, then fine," I said, shrugging a little and smiling. The Doc and I got up, and he looked bored as I kicked him in the stomach… well, at least tried to because the Doc grabbed my foot and I started to balance on my other foot.

"You call that a move?" The Doc laughed and I growled I used my other foot and I pushed up and landed on the Doc.

"I have more coming for you and trust me you do not want to get me pissed off" My blue eyes started to turn a slight green-blue color in anger. I really don't know why this usually happens, but my mom once said a couple of months ago that I had an accident at one point in my life that caused this…

_I was five years old when my daddy bought me to work because it was Bring-Your Child-To-Work Day across the country, and my dad brought me to his work place. He worked at the Hoover Dam, as I would later learn that was what it was called, but I just called it 'the base' then. My daddy was giving me a tour of the base and he brought me into this huge room that could fit a lot of people in it. "Daddy I'm cold," I remember saying and he gave me a jacket and I saw a huge metal monster and the words NBE-1 printed below and how scary looking he was. I turned around and tried to run out but I slipped on something and I blacked out…_

I looked into the blue eyes of the doctor and started screaming. Shaken, I ran out of the building into the grassy area. Soon I was running down the road from the base, trying to shake the memory from my consciousness, but it wouldn't go away. Those eyes, I'd seen them before, but I just didn't know where. I soon found my way to the beach and just sank down in the sand and burst out crying, which I haven't done in forever.

I soon stopped crying and just watched the waves, which are very pretty but not like Daytona where there are cars every hour during every day. I enjoyed the serene scene before me, smiling at the memory of how my mom would be drawing, and my dad would drag me into water and try to dunk me. I would laugh and just play with my parents. We would just be enjoying ourselves.

Soon enough I heard an engine. I stood up wiping my face and making sure I looked presentable. The jeep pulled up to me and the driver rolled down his window and the driver looked around to be in his mid twenties to early thirties. "Are you Major Lennox's niece?" The driver asked me and I nodded my head in acknowledgement. He smiled like he knew something I didn't, but instead of saying what he knew, he just motioned the passenger seat. "Come on, Major Lennox has been worried about you and he had security looking all over for you," he said. I smiled and got in the seat.

We rode off the beach and back to the base and he brought me to one of the security offices at the base, which looked more like an aircraft hangar than an actual office. _Great place to have security office at I mean you have extra room and all that stuff… _I felt like saying to the mysterious jeep driver guy.

* * *

When Will's youngling had jumped on him and looked into his optics, Ratchet knew that she must have saw something because she had instantly gotten off of him and plowed her way out the front door. He got up after five minutes of laying down in shock at just what happened. "Will, you have to keep that youngling under control or I fear that maybe more then half of the human occupants in this base will be severely injured by the end of the night," He patted Will's shoulder and walked to his main form before he turned off his holoform.

* * *

HOPE YALL LIKE IT :) OK THEN!!! THANKS FOR BETAING MY CHAPTER MISTFLYER1102!!!! YOUU ROOCKKKK MYYYY SOXXXZZZ!!!!!

xoxo

MCA

(IM CRAZY)


	3. Meet the autobots and WTF!

Miss Independant:

Ive been so bored :( Okay guys you never expected to happen to me! My buddy he's starting to rise and I was watching the local news and my buddy was on and he said hey to me on the camera and that he misses me aint that cute? I think its kinda nice of him doncha think?! Well I would like to thank my beta without her my grammar would be horrible and yall would be like oh hell no and exit my story so I would like to send my love to my beta Mistflyer1102! Also I have a poll open its a poll for a prank that Lauren and some bots are going to pull and I have the options and make sure you vote on the funniest or more ok but not that great choices :) Hey Im running out of choices for songs so if you have a good song you would like part of the lyrics on here tell me in a review or a PM plz and thank you :D

Disclaimer: I DONT OWN SO YOU NO SUE!!!!

* * *

_Cuz it's you and me together  
I'm always on your side ...ohhhh...  
no one, no one, no one, can ever change it  
come on let em try  
cause it's you and me together now  
--You and Me Together by Miley Cyrus--_

* * *

**LAURENS POV**

The mysterious jeep driver opened up my door for me. "Thank you," I said, but I quickly realized that I hadn't gotten his name yet.

He must have read my mind and guessed what I was thinking, because the next thing I knew, he said, "My name is Hound," with a southern accent that I hadn't noticed before. He walked me into the security office where my uncle, and I guess a bunch of his friends were waiting. I briefly noticed that they all had bright blue eyes, but I was quickly overwhelmed by my uncle's bear hug.

"Uncle, will you please stop crushing me? I want to live to be sixty years old and I want to at least have kids," I said, my voice muffled by his jacket. Immediately my uncle let go of me. I breathed a sigh of relief as everyone chuckled. "Hey Uncle Will, can you introduce me to your friends since this is the first time I have seen you with them, besides Fig and Epps? Oh, by the way, where is Fig? I gotta keep up with my Spanish," I said, glancing around at the other people in the room.

My uncle cleared his throat and started naming all the guys around him. "That's Optimus, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Jazz, Hound, Wheeljack, Prowl, Chromia, Flareup and Arcee," he stated as he pointed to each of them and said their names.

Optimus had red hair with blue eyes, was really tall, and looked well built like the rest of them. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker both had blonde hair, but one was darker than the other, and they looked like models that walked out of a magazine. I figured that they had to be twins. Jazz was an African American, and he was wearing shutter shades. He exclaimed, "What's crackin' lil' bitch?" I laughed along with the rest of them, and blushed a little. Hound, well, he looked like Optimus but with brown hair and was wearing a cowboy hat like a few southern men I'd seen all those years in Florida. Wheeljack was wearing a doctor's outfit, and had glasses and green hair.

"Why--" I started to ask Wheeljack.

"Scientific experiment," he explained, and I made a, 'oh' sound. Prowl next to him looked a police officer in his crisp blue officer uniform, and he had a scowl on his face.

Chromia had black shiny hair and had those blue eyes, but they were steely like she was pissed off at something or someone. She flashed a smile that seemed faked to me. Flareup had, well, red hair similar to the color of fire, and she had blue eyes. She seemed tired, but flashed a smile that seemed kind of evil in a way. Arcee reminded me of Carrie Underwood, and I had to bit back a fan-girl scream for seeing a Carrie Underwood look-a-like. "Okay can I ask a question?" I asked after a few moments of silence, and everyone nodded. "Why does everyone have blue eyes? It's starting to creep me out a little bit" I asked, looking at everyone. They all seemed perplexed and a few even looked offended! "Not that I'm trying to be mean or anything" I said a little too fast, worried that they were now seriously offended.

"Umm, they all just like blue eyes, and some of them wear contacts to make their eyes blue," My uncle explained and I nodded my head ok.

Prowl piped up, "Why did you run away? The decept- terrorists could have gotten you and used you against us in the war" Prowl quickly caught himself for making a mistake by mentioning something or someone, but I ignored it.

"I don't know: I'm a chick! Chicks do whatever they want, and they never get tired of it either" I said defensively while throwing a wink at the girls. I was hoping they would know what I was talking about.

"Lauren, come on we're going home. You are going to be locked in your room for the rest of the morning for the stunt pulled earlier. Now say good-bye to the others," My uncle said as he put his hands on my shoulders, and then led me to the big ass car of his, or as I called it, 'Monster Truck'. On the way to his home, I fell asleep, nestled and comfortable in the seat.

I'm in a place with huge cracks in the ground, and everything is made of the middle. I look around before looking up. I can see that the stars are clear, but I'm wondering where I am. An invisible force suddenly drags me up to a room. I see a giant metal body on a shelf, and it turns on. The thing says to me, "You are very special for you are the maker and you need to protect yourself". 

I try to scream but my voice would not come out. "What are you?" I ask the giant metal being. 

"I am someone very important, and you need to find me or the human race will be extinguished," the thing said before letting out a breath. It went back to sleep. My dream becomes fuzzy, and mist starts to take me back to wherever I came from…

I woke up with a jolt and I turned to my uncle only to find Optimus sitting in my uncle's chair. I sighed. "Hello Lauren, is something wrong?" Optimus asked me kindly. I pondered on whether I should tell him what was bothering me, or not say anything. Instead of answering Optimus, I just sighed and slipped out of the vehicle. I w walked toward the house, my dream still turning in my head. Once inside, I got a glass of Orange Juice from the kitchen as my uncle walked in with someone new. I had to stop what I was doing to stare and try not to drool over the guy.

"Sam, this is my niece Lauren. Lauren, this is Bumblebee's brother, Sam," Will said while gesturing to Sam. At that moment though, a girl walked in, and she was wearing daisy dukes and a strapless top. I bit back a look of disgust at the new girl, and what disgusted me even more was that Sam put a arm around her waist and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Hi I'm--" the girl started to introduce herself, but I interrupted her

"I dont want to get to know you so don't even tell me your name. Uncle Will, I'm going to look around the base and get to know my surroundings in case the terrorists come," I said, still glaring at the girl slightly. She opened her mouth to say something more but I cut her off before she could speak. "Oh, and trust me girl, you don't need me as a friend because I don't need any right now, so please don't even try," I said in one breath. I leaned over to the counter, got my beach clothes and an extra pair of clothes, and stuffed them into a bag. "Oh and girl, put on some real clothes," I added before walking out the door.

I glanced backwards into the house briefly, and found that the expressions on my uncle's face and Sam's face were priceless! I just smirked to myself, and then walked into the forest. After walking for a little while, and when I felt that I was deep in the woods far enough, I put my stuff down and pulled out my communicator with the Decepticons and called Starscream.

//Lauren Lennox to Starscream, over.//

_//Starscream acknowledges, go on fleshy, I dont have all day.//_

//I just met the autobots, and they don't know anything yet.//

_//Good. Become their most trusted ally along with the boy, and make sure you give me the boy. You can take care of his mate//_

I let an involuntary shudder run through my body at his words. I opened my mouth to reply when I heard crunching of feet through the woods. I froze at the sound, and tried not to panic right away.

_//Fleshy, have you gone to the autobots yet?//_

//Guys, hold on, sorry dude.//

I put them on hold right when Megatron was about to scream at me, and held the communicator to my chest as I waited. Starscream must've gotten Megatron's attention, but Megatron could go to hell for all I care. After a few moments of silence, I crept around, searching, and then spotted a shadow nearby. I waited for a few seconds, and then leapt onto the shadow. There was a yelp as I collided with the spy, and to my surprise, the light penetrating the trees revealed the spy to be the girl from earlier.

"You're working for Megatron?" the girl exclaimed angrily as she began to stand up, preparing to lash out at me.

"You don't know anything about my life and how hard it is," I snapped before punching her in the nose. I made the mistake of leaving her arm loose, so she punched me back. I pushed her away from me, and then ran for my bag. Keeping my back to the girl and shielding the communicator with my body, I turned the Decepticons' device to back into a regular cell phone. Then I grabbed my bag and ran back to my uncle's house.

The girl must have snuck off when I was hiding the device because she was there in the kitchen with Uncle Will and Sam when I stumbled in, breathing hard. Spotting me, she pointed to me in an accusing manner. Sensing danger, I immediately started crying as my uncle came over to hug me real tight.

"Lala, what happened? Mikaela here is extremely upset and told us that you were talking to the terrorists," my uncle said quietly, his face a mixture of concern and anxiety.

I started crying harder. "All I did was call my friends, and she was spying on me. Then she punched me and I only reacted in self defense," I managed to get out before I began to sob harder into my uncle's chest. He just shushed me, and tried to calm me down by rubbing my back gently. I looked over his shoulder at Mikaela, and let a smirk of victory form on my lips. She just glared back at me.

Soon enough, Prowl came with the doc, and I had to retell my cover story. Prowl just wrote it down and asked to see my cell phone. I let him have it, knowing that he wanted it to see if my story checked out. As he scrolled through the recent calls list, I silently thanked God for having Starscream reprogram it so that it would show normal human names with fake numbers. The names and numbers were just covers for the Decepticons' com-links.

After a few minutes, Prowl reluctantly handed back my phone. I texted Megatron and Starscream discreetly under their fake names before putting it back in my pocket.

"Sam, I swear to God I heard her talking to a Decepticon. Sam, why won't you believe me?" I heard Mikaela say as she argued with Sam. Thank God for Barricade for teaching me self-defense.

"Mika, Lauren is new to the base, and she had everything taken from her. You must have heard her say something else! Mika, if you keep saying this we will go back home for the rest of spring break!" Sam yelled back at her, frustrated with the arguing between them. I just looked around and saw that almost all of the Autobots were there in their human forms. _It might be t_oo easy to take them all on now... maybe, I thought. But I had to keep my promise and my "loyalty" to the Decepticons, so I did not say or do anything more.

* * *

OK guys plz review :D I'll give you free cyber ice cream and frenzys head for the lucky one =^.^= So please press that lil button and tell me what you think about the story and if you have a song you like and you would like to see it in the lyrics section tell me in a review or a PM! Plz and thank you =^.^= Thank you again Mistflyer1102 for being my beta :)

LOTSAA LOVEZZZZ

MCA


	4. Giant Alien Robot Fight!

Miss Independant:

Hey guys heres the next chapter! Don't kill me Mistflyer I had a very pissed off reader keep on PMing me saying u btr update now! I'm sorry! :( I tried Betaing myself apparently it didnt work too well but oh well! -throws document at the rampant fan- Oh also I am making a new story! its called corrupted and its about how Megatrons and Optimus's younger sister handle being the Crown Princess of Cybertron after Optimus dies...

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or any charecters except my charecter Lauren Lennox so please dont sue I dont want to be in prison!

* * *

_He is good so good _  
_And he treats your little girl like a real man should _  
_He is good so good _  
_He makes promises he keeps _  
_No hes never gonna leave _  
_So dont you worry about me _  
_Dont you worry about me_  
_--Mama's Song by Carrie Underwood--_

* * *

I was looking around after Mikaela and Sam left to talk to some people. "Hey I'm sorry about 'Kaela she's just tired and all that junk you know" I looked up and I didn't expect to see Sideswipe to be here and I just chuckled lightly "It's okay I'm used to girls like that since I moved the local girls and local boys called me a freak because my eyes change colors as my mood changes." Sideswipe smiled "Don't worry me and Sunny don't mind that as long as you have a wicked sense of humor your fine with me!" Sideswipe exclaimed almost a little too loudly like someone was waiting for something or someone to say something. My uncle than came out looking sad and remorseful and he ran up to me looking really distraught like somone died. "Lauren the big brass wanna talk to you right now" I gulped very loudly suddenly scared I asked in a tiny voice "W-W-Why do they wanna talk to me?" I put my hurt puppy dog eyes on.

_That stupid Mikaela bitch is going to ruin the plans and I'm going to get slagged which I can't especially not by Megatron_ I thought and thank god I mastered the art of thinking and not giving anything away. "They want to talk to you because of what Mikaela said" I looked down and looked up. I shakily got up and had a bit of Virtigo because I have sat for a bit. Sideswipe steadied me for a moment and he put his hand on my lower back and walked me in. I bit back a screech of disguest but hey what am I supposed to do? Im a spy for now so.

As soon as I saw the stuff for us to talk with each other I raised one eyebrow in a non-verbal question of What the hell is this? But as soon as I sat down the T.V screen a very important looking general and the Sec Def was there I did a small salute to the Sec Def and the General. "Lauren Lennox I presume?" The Sec Def inquired about me.

"Yes sir the one and only Lauren Lennox" I shook my head and showed no emotions on my face keeping my face neutral. "Good so you know about the recent incident about Mikaela saying you were talking to our countries worst enemy is that true?" The Sec Def leaned into the camera and I carefully thought my response through.

"No sir thats a bunch of Baloni sir I would never talk to that scum bag of flesh" I said normally and my voice betrayed no emotions at all. "So your saying that Mikaela is lying about you?" The General asked more like a demand I flinched inside and carefully showed the flinch because the way he talked more like asked reminded me of Lord Megatron.

"Mikaela is lying about me talking to the scumbag sir shes probably jelouse because there is another girl and shes worried that she might have competition" The Sec Def just shook his head yes and wrote it down. "Are you willing to take a Polygraphic test?" The General asked me. I shook my head "yes sir I will do anything but if its waterboarding than no but if its just a polygraphic test than I will do it" I lied through my teeth again.

_If Barricade could see me now he would be proud of how I am answering these questions _I thought again. "Okay Ma'm you will take a polygraphic test tomorrow and 11:00 pm and you can't lie through this polygraphic test because its advanced" I shook my head affirmative and the screen went black.

I got up and I got me a chocolate bar and went up in my room, when I got there I almost dropped my chocolate bar because my room was a mess. "UNCLE LENNOX!!!!" I screeched very loudly and ran down the hall to the living room and tackled my uncle to the floor and sideswipe saw me and his face was priceless. "uncle lennox why did you go in my room?! You never go in a womans room!" I sat ontop of my uncle and my hand on my uncles face pushing his face in the carpet. Just then Fig walked in and exclaimed in Spanish "Woah loca chica en el suelo de mi jefe y mis ojos oh mi dios!" I rolled my eyes and my uncles muffled reply "it was mandatory precedure girl!" I growled and replied "you should have asked me!"

"Why are you vicious all the sudden? Are you Bipolar or something?" My uncle asked me worried even though his face is in the ground. "De Shes Bipolar lennox y usted sabe que eso!" Fig exclaimed and I grabbed my shoe and I threw at Fig and he ran out the door screaming She Loco! Sideswipe let a snort out then me and Sideswipe started laughing our asses off and unfortunatly my uncle took advantage and shook me off.

"Lauren you need to calm down or I will send you to boot camp" My uncle shook his hand and he looked angry and I instantly hid behind Sideswipe. "Hey Maj. Lennox let me take your niece for a drive maybe she will be more respectful after this drive" Sideswipe suggested and I looked at him like he'd grown 4 heads and my uncle agreed so Sideswipe led me to his car which is one like mine.

I got in the car and admired the inside and Sideswipe took me off the base onto some high way and I stuck my hand out the window. "So Lauren is Florida where you come from?" Sideswipe asked me. "Actually kind of I used to live in Nevada actually I used to live in Tranquility I was in the same school as sam but I was 7 when we moved because of the accident" I looked at the window and at the sea and smiled at a memory. "what type of accident?" Sideswipe asked me. "A Motorcycle accident, before you ask I'll tell you the story." Sideswipes jaw tightened at the thought of a motorcycle accident.

"I was 7 and my dad was taking me to his work at a local business because of Take your child to work day. My dad wasn't paying attention to the streets and was paying attention to my safety and all that. Well my dad didnt see this lunatic of a driver and he hit the side of my dads motorcycle and we were rushed to the hospital and thats all I can remember." I looked down and I thought of the true version of the metal monster known as Megatron and my dad told me to not tell the real version. "Lauren...I'm so sorry I promise nothing like that will happen while I'm alive and kicking." I smiled at what he said and poked me in my side and I started laughing and he pulled up to a ledge and I tried to get out of the car but Sideswipe started to tickle me and me my laughs became louder.

Sideswipe started laughing and he said wheezing from laughing so hard with me "I knew laughter was always the best treatment for sadness and I know your tickle spots so I can.." Sideswipe froze in midsentence and narrowed his eyes into slits and that messed up his good looking face. "Wh-" Sideswipe shushed me than he turned to me "Lauren hide somewhere a gorup of terrorist is coming" Sideswipe pushed me out of his car and I started running only then I heard two distinct sounds of Transforming and the ensuing fight. I glanced back at the fight and saw it was Starscream facing Sideswipe I bit back the urge to yell at starscream.

_That incopentant fool cant wait to beat the slag out of someone woahh I sound like megatron scary.._I thought but I hid behind a rock and called my uncle.

:Hello? Lennox Speaking: My uncle answered his phone just then there was a big sucker punch and sideswipe landed in front of me.

:Uncle there is a big robotic death match in front of me! And I'm so scared: I was fake sobbing into the phone and starscream just looked at me like I was scary for a moment and Sideswipe shot him in the shoulder.

:Shh its ok Lala where are you?: I looked around as my uncle asked the question.

:Im on a led--: My phone instantly turned off and I threw it on the ground cursing up a storm by using humans cuss words.

"Autobot! Megatron wants that fleshy because she is special!" Starscream screech very loudly as he transformed into his alt form and flew away. I ran to sideswipe and poked him and I felt a jolt of electricity. My uncle and a bunch of cars came and transformed and I looked up at awe at all of them. Just then I got glomped by Lennox as he was pushing me away from Sideswipe and I struggled and cried out "STOP UNCLE!!" But my uncle just led me away from Sideswipe and I carried on struggling.

I guess Ratchet scanned me and he put a tranquilizer on my neck and my concious started to leave me. "Barricade..." I muttered under my breath and when I fell asleep I saw the shocked face of my uncle.

* * *

I did most of the betaing myself sorry if there is any (probably a bunch) of grammar mistakes!

MCA: I'm Sorry!

M1102: Its ok!

MCA: No its Not!

Lauren: are you ok?

All: REVIEW PLEASE!!!

Just do what my charecters say please :)


	5. OMG Sideswipe!

Miss Independant:

Hey Guys its update time!!!!! WOOOO!!!!! Ok for one thing I will ask u guys! Can you please REVIEW?! I am starting to get Discouraged and if I get Discouraged and I wont update! No update means no chapter...yah..I have been reading The Diary of Anne Frank and lets just say that book is so sad I was sobbing at the end! I read the notebook and i was like WTF?! at the end of the book..can anyone explain to me y the author left at the old ppl getting ready to do each other...did they die? ANYWAYS! Well I better stop rambling on so you can get onto reading I guess...SPOILER WARNING: MAJOR FLUFF!!! AND THANK YOU MISTFLYER1102 FOR BEING MY BETA!!!

P.S. YOU SHOULD READ SUNRISE OVER FALLUJAH!! ITS A GOOD BOOK AND IT GAVE ME ANOTHER LOOK ABOUT THE IRAQ WAR! Plus its a real tearjerker :'( And this chapter is for a loyal reader and that reader is: Rainspiral!

* * *

_And in the air the fireflies_  
_Our only light in paradise_  
_We'll show the world they were wrong_  
_And teach them all to sing along  
--If Everyone Cared by Nickelback--_

* * *

~~~3 hours later~~

I woke up with a pounding headache and blurry eyesight after an indeterminable amount of time, but I could still somewhat pick out who a person was by the colors they usually wore. My uncle was asleep in the chair next to me, with his head resting on my bed and his hand holding mine. A small groan escaped my lips, causing my uncle to stir. He straightened up in his seat, stretched to get the cricks out, and then used his free hand to wipe the drool on his mouth from sleeping.

"Hiya kid!" Jazz said, walking into the room, happy as one could ever be after, well, you know, A GIANT ALIEN ROBOTIC FIGHT.

"Hiya to you too," I responded to Jazz as my uncle looked perplexed; he was still waking up from his slumber. "What happened to Sideswipe, is he okay? All I remember is that Sideswipe took me for a drive, and well, the rest of it is blank. Why am I in the hospital?" I asked Jazz question after question, and he looked flustered and he sighed

"Lil' lady, Sideswipe is okay. He has the best medical officer looking after him. You guys got hit by a local protester that was driving." I took his word for it, because I didn't remember anything after Sideswipe took me for a drive, and Jazz's account was the only plausible thing I'd heard so far.

"When do I get out of the hospital?" I asked both Jazz and my uncle. I really hate to be in hospitals, but it had been more of a subconscious thing, since I never really figured out why exactly I disliked them. _Maybe it's because of that stupid accident with me and, well, water, _I thought.

"All right, let me go ask someone," Jazz replied cheerfully, and then left to get someone. My uncle handed me clothes that he must have gotten from my bedroom. Then he got up and left me to change into the clothes in privacy.

When I looked over myself, I saw nothing unusual at first on my body except for a couple bruises here and there. What really got my attention however was the small scar of a robotic face imprinted on my body. I let out a gasp, caught off guard by its appearance. Working to remain calm, I got changed just as the nurse walked in with Jazz.

"Miss, I need to check you over before you can leave," the nurse said, clearly disgruntled. I briefly wondered what Jazz had said as the nurse not so gently made me sit down on the bed again. Jazz winked at me before leaning against the doorframe.

"I'm glad you were able to see things my way, ma'am," he observed as the nurse began taking my blood pressure as well as checking other vital signs.

"Oh, shut up," she snapped crossly, betraying the argument that must have occurred outside my room earlier. "Technically, you should have been in here for at least a day or two instead of hours, but you seem fine enough to be walking about," she added as she began putting equipment away and then gently pulled the IV lines out of my arm.

_Ratchet,_ Jazz mouthed from behind her, and I nodded, grinning slightly at the shared secret.

"No more crazy stunts, you hear?" the nurse called after my retreating back as I left the small room and into the main corridor. Jazz winked before completely vanishing from sight. I walked down to the end of the corridor, where my uncle was waiting by the main entrance. He stood up, and then walked out of the hospital with me. I saw Sideswipe standing there in the parking lot next to his car, which looked brand new. He had a few cuts and bruises on his body, but in my opinion, he looked sexier than before.

I gave him a small smile, and he smiled back before beckoning me forward. I guessed he wanted to talk about something, judging from the way he was positioned. _Damn him and his sexiness he's using it again! Damnit, Megatron is going to be so pissed when he finds out, oh man, _I thought before walking over to him and he gave me a hug.

"I'm sorry that you got scratched up," he whispered as he held me tight.

"It's okay," I whispered back, a little unnerved all of a sudden. A feeling that I was being watched had suddenly washed over me, and I was willing to venture a guess that it was Ravage hiding somewhere. If Ravage was watching me, that meant Soundwave was also. If Soundwave were watching me, he would undoubtedly report it in to Megatron… I was in a big load of shit.

My uncle looked perplexed at the interaction between us. I turned to him and asked, "Hey Uncle, is it okay for me to ride with Sideswipe? If that's alright with Sideswipe too."

"Very well," my uncle acquiesced, and then walked to his big ass truck. "Just be careful!" he shouted before shutting the door.

I turned to Sideswipe with big, pleading eyes. "All right, I don't mind," he said, smiling slightly. He opened the door for me, and I slid into the passager seat. He walked over to the driver's side and turned the car on, and with it, the radio. He turned it onto 105.3 KZY Gainesville Top 40 Radio Station and my favorite song _When I Grow Up_ by the Pussycat Dolls came on. Excited, I turned it up really loud, hoping that Sideswipe didn't mind too much.

_When I grow up  
I wanna be famous  
I wanna be a star,  
I wanna be in movies_

When I grow up  
I wanna see the world  
Drive nice cars  
I wanna have groupies

When I grow up  
Be on TV  
People know me  
Be on magazines

When I grow up  
Fresh and clean  
Number one chick

_When I step out on the scene_

Be careful what you wish for

_Cuz you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it_

Be careful what you wish for

_Cuz you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it_

I stopped singing after the song was over, and by that point Sideswipe was laughing because apparently I was acting silly while singing the song. Unable to stay mad long, I started laughing too. We pulled up to my uncle's house. "Thanks for the ride," I said, and then started to get out.

"Wait," Sideswipe said, and I paused. "Let me look for something quickly," he said, looking around his space for a few moments. I smiled a little when he looked up again after having found the item he'd been looking for. "Lauren, I wanted to tell you that Optimus is going to let me be your guardian. It's kind of like a personal bodyguard, and I wanted to give you this," he said, leaning over to hand me a long, plush-looking box. I grabbed the box gently, carefully opened it, and then I let out the breath I hadn't realized I had been holding. It was a silver bracelet with ruby red colored diamonds, and I saw the Autobot symbol as a charm. I was completely speechless for a few moments before looking up at Sideswipe in shock.

I got back into the car to better give him a hug "Thank you so much for this Sides, this is really beautiful! But, why give this to me?" I asked him, looking questioningly at him. My head tilted a little bit, just as though to read his expression better.

"Because I felt that you deserved it. It's from my hometown, and I thought it would be perfect for you to have it" Sides said, giving me a small smile. I felt my heart break a little.

"Thank you Sides, and I really appreciate you for being my Guardian," I said before getting out, running up the path only to walk up to the porch door. I turned around again, but Sideswipe was gone_._

_I really don't want to hurt Sideswipe and any other bot, they all have been really good to me, _I thought about my mission to betray the autobots for about ten minutes before I walked into the house. Not to my surprise, I saw my uncle playing _Call of Duty_ on his Xbox. He looked up once he heard the door close. As I walked into the room, he paused the game and looked at me and at the box with a questioning glance. "What is that?" he asked, gesturing to the box with his chin.

"Uh, a gift, from a friend," I replied truthfully. Thankfully, he didn't press the issue, leaving me to escape to my bedroom, alone with my thoughts.

Dare I go ahead with my mission, or break away from the Decepticons' grip?

* * *

Guys thats a end of the chapter! I hope ya like it :) I sure do and I added a little fluff moment with sideswipe and Lauren! I hope ya dont mind it :D Guys I have a little question! WHAT SYMBOL DO YOU THINK IS IMPRINTED ON HER ARM? AUTOBOT? DECEPTICON? OR NEITHER? Tell me your answer in a review! Also I wanna know if you guys think about possible couples? P.S PLEASE REVIEW!! And the bracelet is from cybertron...Dont ask..


	6. Barricade meet Sideswipe!

_Miss Independant:_

Hey Guys :) Sorry for the ultra long wait! Mistflyer was really busy with her life andd me I was busy writing too.. I'm currently reading a book called The Rescue its again by Nicholas Sparks ;) I watched a interview and mr. sparks works as a teacher! I was shocked! I just got the Halo Reach Multiplayer Beta and it is AWESOMEE!!!! You guys should tottally get Halo: ODST and get Xbox Live Gold and get the Beta! I was like OMG because I couldnt download it for like 3 days and now I have it xD I'm going to take a Mary Sue test right now and see if my charecter is a mary sue or not..I just took it and the test says my charecter is a healthy charecter and will stand on her own :) So now I'm happy about that!

Otherwise! I chose Gift of A Friend because I thought it would be somewhat of a good song for this chapter :)

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS I OWN LAUREN LENNOX AND THE PLOT DONT SUE ME!!!

* * *

_Someone Who knows When You're Lost and You're Scared_  
_There through The Highs and The Lows_  
_Someone You Can Count On, Someone Who Cares _  
_Besides You Where Ever You Go  
--Gift of A Friend by Demi Lovato--_

* * *

It was in the middle of the day, two weeks since Sideswipe had given me the bracelet. I was sitting in a swinging chair on the porch, having enjoyed the rain that had just passed over. At this moment, I was enjoying the fresh smells off the grass. At the sound of heavy footsteps on the wooden planks, I looked up from the book I'd been reading; it was called The Notebook, and Nicholas Sparks had written it. I thought he was a really good author; my mother used to read his books to me. Looking up, I smiled when I saw Sideswipe walking up onto the porch. He smiled back, but to me, it seemed as though he was forcing it, making it more of a grimace of anything else. "Hey Sideswipe, what's wrong?" I asked him, frowning slightly. I was suddenly worried when he didn't immediately respond, and his eyes betrayed the hidden turmoil within himself.

Sideswipe sat next to me in the empty seat of the swinging chair. When I put my head on his shoulder, I could see where the chains from the chair were bolted into the porch ceiling. We said nothing for a few moments, relaxing against each other. "Sideswipe..." I said hesitantly, breaking the silence as I started to think my words through

"Yes?" he replied, sounding slightly inquisitive to my ears.

"Have you ever thought about aliens in other universes?" I asked him, sneaking a side-glance up at him.

"Well, actually not ever. Why?" he asked, and he tilted his head down a bit to get a better look at me.

_Because I know you're an alien and I think I might love you. Damn it Lauren, you cannot be in love with the enemy!_ I mentally berated myself, but aloud I said a little airily, "Oh, nothing at all. You know, I was just wondering--" I cut myself off at the sound of tires crunching against the gravel. Looking up, I gasped at the sight of a familiar black police cruiser with a familiar figure leaning against the vehicle. I let out a squeal of delight when the figure looked up to make eye contact with me.

"BARRICADE!" I shouted, startling Sideswipe. I got up from my perch and jumped down from the porch, running to Barricade who was not looking happy at all. I hugged Barricade and he hugged me back and I let out another squeal. "I missed you Barricade! you have no idea how hard it is for me to be away from Florida" I was over exaggerating a little but hey who cares I havent seen my almost second father like figure I know I havent. "I know and I missed you too" Barricade purred next to my ear.

I let out a laugh and smiled bigger then before but my smile faded a little when Sideswipe walked down the steps. "Lauren whose this?" Sideswipe and Barricade both asked at the same time. "Okay sideswipe barricade and barricade sideswipe" I pointed to them as I introduced them to each other they didnt shake hands they just glared at each other. I got a feeling that a fight might happen so I stepped between them and put my hands on each of their chests and lightly pushed them away. "Lauren how do you know Barricade?" Sideswipe asked me and before I could answer Barricade answered for me "I helped her grow up with her parents." Barricade put his arm around my shoulders.

"Lauren something happened to your uncle" Sideswipe told me. The next thing happened too quickly for me to even to get out of the way. Barricade well disappeared and so did Sideswipe and the next thing after that the two vehicles transformed and started a big alien death match.

_Oh come on!! _I thought to myself and sighed realy loudly and I was getting frustrated so I put two fingers in my mouth and whistled realy loudly and the fight stopped and both stopped fighting.

I sighed loudly "You calm down andd you stop punching the other one because I dont like violence andd STOP SNARLING AT EACH OTHER!!!!!" I pointed and demanded then eventually Yelled and when that didn't stop I used the next best thing I fake cried. Now that I started crying they stopped whatever they were doing and well lets just say 6 extra giant aliens joined and started pounding on Barricade. I just started walking away not caring that they aren't paying attention anymore well except when Starscream joined the picture and landed next to me and thats when I yelled up at the clouds "GOD WHY DO YOU WANT TO RUIN MY LIFE!!!" Just then Sideswipe I'm guessing or Prowl I dont know I lost track of the bots there so I continued walking away.

_I feel like some bad ass supervillian walking away from a bunch of explosions and not looking back..kind of like Joker in Batman 2: The Dark Knight _I thought and eventually Starscream and Barricade flew off and do what decepticons do best..Nothing... Soon enough Sunstreaker Sidesiwpes brother found me and took me to see the team. I got out and saw Optimus Prime in his true form and lets just say its huge! After everyone got done getting fixed by Ratchet I'm guessing then thats when the bot encircled me in a big ass one too. I gazed up in awe and jumped a little bit from hearing someone speak and I turned to Optimus who was speaking.

He asked me a simple question where was I for 3 days before I came to the base.. I gulped thinking about it for a minute and took a deep breath in "I was at the Decepticon's base" If all of them were humans they would have gasped in shock. "Deceptipunk" Ironhide muttered and I looked down ashamed. "Why were you at the Decepticon base Lauren" Optimus asked and got in my face like in his face across from I bit back a yelp. "Barricade took me there to help me recover faster and I did not swear loyalty to them at all" I said and Optimus well he looked passive but the one that scared me the most was Ironhide and his big ass cannons whirling and whining. "How do you know barricade?" Optimus asked.

"he practically raised me! When my mom and dad weren't there to help me he was there but he's been distant ever since I told him where Megatron was he started to ignore me and when he came back all beat up I cried so hard for him" I looked down to the ground and bit my lip and I could feel my eyes turning pearly color when I get nervous. "You told him where Megatron was?! How did you know?!" This time it wasnt Optimus it was surprisingly my uncle walking towards me. He got me and grabbed my collars of my shirt and "How did you know about the Decepticons and where Megatron was" my uncle yanked me and I let a smirk on my lips "Your brother my father was a foolish man" and Smack! I felt my cheek stinging and I bet it was getting red.

"Tell me the whole story now" My uncle practically growled at me.

* * *

Yep thats the Chapter! Please Review! I am thinking of making a sequel would that be ok? Or not? Anyways Please Tell me in a Review or a PM! Also thank you Mistflyer1102!!!!!!!! Your an awesome beta :)


	7. Ahh, the great propecy!

_Miss Independant:_

Hey Guys :) Sorry for the ultra long wait! Mistflyer was really busy with her life andd I'm busy too! I've been busy with Military Academy stuff :( My dad blocked Fanfiction so I might not update when I want too. I'm currently working on how to get past McCaffee on my computer System and update at home.. I'm updating from my neighbors and I'm having trouble working his Keyboard -pointedly glares at the keyboard- Oh Well! REVIEWWWW!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS I OWN LAUREN LENNOX AND THE PLOT DONT SUE ME!

* * *

We don't have to have that conversation  
Baby don't ya think it's goin' fine  
We don't need to send out invitations  
To tell the world that you're mine  
-As if by Sara Evans-

* * *

Everyone was silent as I recounted the story. I finished with, "I am a legend that has been here for over three hundred years and that is the legend of the princess." I smiled as my uncle let me go with a look of shock on his face.

"Are you talking about _the_ princess?" Ratchet inquired, and I gave him a 'no duh' expression.

"What's the legend of the princess?" My uncle asked the others, but kept looking at me. I smiled a little and everyone groaned because my legend apparently was drilled into his or her processors as a story to keep younglings from getting into trouble. I laughed a little at their reactions.

"The legend starts roughly about 1.6 million years ago, and says the princess was tricked by her two older brothers. The princess ran away just when Unicron was about to eat Cybertron but the two brothers fought Unicron. They won, but forgot about their younger co-creator. Originally, she was going to grow up to protect the spark of Vector Sigma. But after the princess left and the two older brothers went offline through the years, mechs and femmes would go into space to search for the missing princess. But they ultimately ended up losing their processors. Soon the council of Elders banned mechs and femmes from searching for the princess and she became a legend. No one thought she was real until now," Ratchet said calmly while I walked over to Sideswipe's foot and leaned on it while smiling a little.

"And you think you're this princess, why?" My uncle asked me and I shrugged.

"Because I saw a meteor crashed when I was six years old and I investigated it. I touched the protoform in the crater out of curiosity and it absorbed into me. I guess that's when I became this Cybertronian princess/American thing." Everyone looked appalled and shocked and, well, my uncle he just face palmed himself and started muttering about super strength at nine.

"Why didn't you come back to Cybertron and help Vector Sigma?" Optimus asked me.

I shrugged and replied, "I don't know. All I know is that I think I'm a Cybertronian stuck with memories of exotic planets and, well, my childhood memories."

"Explain how mechs and femmes lost their processors then" Ratchet demanded in a gruff tone and Ironhide's optics flashed angrily.

_Ahh, one of his friends must have been one of the mechs and femmes when they went crazy I thought and I got a distinct expression my mind was smiling with glee._

__

"I don't know, but there is one prophecy that I think the princess wanted to escape from" I shrugged and I looked my feet then around the room.

"What's the prophecy?" Sunstreaker asked me.

I immediately began to sense my eyes turning into bright, bright green. This had happened only once before, when Megatron had asked for it. "The prophecy is important so don't go offline yourselves" A voice said and I wanted to roll my eyes but I couldn't because the essence taken over my body. It was unnerving when someone asked for the prophecy.

_"__On a planet earth there will be two fractions called Autobots and Decepticons. They are going to fight their last fight on the planet Earth. The end of the Cybertronian race is here and all will perish. Autobots, you must get The Matrix of Leadership, the Allspark, and the Princess. Revive the princess or all is lost. Two shall stand and two shall fall. Go Autobots, before the Decepticons find the items. If they should succeed in finding the princess, the human race and the Autobots shall be wiped out or worse, become slaves. Go __now__ and save us!"_

________

The voice and essence soon retreated back to the dark corners of my mind and I started panting. I just slid down and looked around dazed. "Sideswipe can we go before the that comes back and does something that I do not want to repeat." He just nodded and walked away from me and transformed back into his alt form. I got in his alt form passenger seat and closed my eyes for a moment.

"Lauren, I found a song I think you might like. It's called 'Jai Ho!' by the Pussycat Dolls and we're safe for now." Sideswipe explained to me. I got out as he started the song, his holoform appearing next to me. I jumped for a second and he just smiled as he turned the volume of the song up. He took my small hands into his and we danced to the beat. He twirled me around and if I had been wearing a skirt, it would have ruffled. I let out a small laugh.

He was good dancer and I looked like an idiot dancing with Sideswipe. I looked into his eyes and he looked into mine. Jazz and Arcee ruined the 'moment' when they rode up in their alt forms and activated their holoforms and walked up to us. "Well looks the girl captured out sides spark!" Jazz said loudly, grinning broadly. I let out an unintelligible 'huh?' and Sideswipe, Jazz and Arcee started to laugh making me blush.

"Hey Lauren, can you teach me that dance you and Sideswipe was dancing? So I can torture Jazz with it" Arcee gave Jazz an evil eye and smirked evilly also.

_Oh dear Lord I hope she doesn't do it to my Sideswipe too... wait, did I say 'my' sideswipe? Oh my Lord I think I've fallen for Sideswipe... a warrior dude. I'm so dead I thought but I smiled and replied "Sure". So I slowly taught Arcee the dance while Jazz and Sideswipe alternated between watching and talking. Let's just say it was awkward dancing with a girl._

__

"Lauren, what are you going to do since you're almost done with your academy learning? Major Lennox says you might go to college and join the Air Force. Is that true?" Jazz asked me when I sat down beside Sideswipe in his alt form, his arm around my shoulders.

"I don't know, I might join the Air Force or just take advantage of my almost finished degree and open a business or a office" I looked towards the horizon and sighed.

"What are you studying? Just wondering," Arcee asked me and I thought about it for a moment.

"Film editing and Photography. If that doesn't work out career-wise, then I might try to be a biologist" I replied and looked at everyone, his or her blue eyes fading while searching the Internet. Jazz just smiled really big.

I leaned into Sideswipe, kind of scared of Jazz. I'd learned a long time ago to never trust guys with big smiles. Then I noticed the sun dipping down of what seemed like into the water behind Jazz and Arcee. "Sideswipe, can you take me home? I'm getting really tired" I fake-yawned to show how 'tired' I was. He sighed and I slid off of his hood and got into the passenger seat. Before we left however, I said bye to Arcee and Jazz, who were giving each other the eye. I rolled my eyes at their behavior and Sideswipe drove me home.

Jazz was talking to Arcee and they were still glaring to each other. /

_How much do you want to bet that Lauren and Sideswipe will get together by the end of the month? / _

__

Arcee ignored the com link and replied, "Five credits and if you are right then I get to do whatever you want me to do but if you lose you have to do whatever I want you to do."

* * *

pplz review!


	8. Whered you go I miss you so

___________________________________****_

____________________________________

Miss Independant:

HEY GUYS! MY Parents still have fanfiction on block so updates will be slower. Im at my nieghbors updating ~again~ MistFlyer! I changed Megatrons part from what I sent you! Im sorry but I had 2 or my documents would delete! Im Sorry!

* * *

Lyrics:

________________________________________________**____________________________________**

Hey to you too! I missed Florida so much and I don't know when I'm back yet, but the base here is so amazing! You would love it!

I replied to Megan.

Awe :( I wanna be with you! Have you met any cute guys at the base? Oh yeah, Mr. Cade came by the school and he ate lunch with the teachers. He told me about the base you're living at and he likes it, oh and he said he misses you a lot. Megan replied and I read the message twice, mainly rereading the part about Mr. Cade missing me.

IK :( I want you to be here with me too. The boys are cute and they are awesome to hang out with but I miss my peeps, it's not the same ya know? I replied and sighed sadly.

Megan must be horrible without me, I thought.

Well, you're lucky cuz you're on a military base but guess what? I got into NASCAR! THEY'RE LETTING ME RACE! Megan IMed me before I had the chance to reply to the 'guess what' question.

Cool :) Don't forget about me when you get uber famous! I smiled and sent.

Hey chica, I gotta go, it's almost time to leave for the bus, and I don't wanna leave but I have to. So bye chica! :(

Megan typed to me. I typed 'bye' back to her with a crying emoticon, and then updated my Myspace status to:

I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone.  
Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone,  
Please come back home  
-Where'd You go?- By Fort Minor-

* * *

Once Sideswipe arrived him at my house, I looked at him and said "Thanks Sides" and he just shook his head in acknowledgement. I got out and watched him leave before walking into the house. I found my uncle passed out on the couch, a cookie in his hand. I tried to not laugh at him and just walked up the stairs to my room with a small smile. I got changed into my pajamas and logged into my Myspace page. When I saw that I had a bunch of messages, I started to get bombarded with IM's. I just sighed and answered my friend Megan's IM since it was the first one and she was logged in also.

___________________________________****_____________________________________

About to go to sleep! Hope tomorrow is a good day for me! Gonna go off the base and get some stuff so I'll ttyl ltrz!

****

Mood: AWESOME :O

____________________________________

I smiled at my status and exited my Myspace before plopping on my bed. I took out my Decepticon communicator, but once I was looking at in my hand, I was having second thoughts about telling Megatron any new info on the Autobots.

Should I really do this? I don't know and I can't tell Sideswipe, or anyone for that matter. I can't defect to the Autobots or I will be slagged. Princess or not, I

will

be slagged and melted down for spare parts, I thought while I was messing with communicator. I finally decided.

I don't like living in constant fear of Megatron, I thought. I threw my communicator down on the floor and stomped on it until it was in a billion pieces.

I got a broom and swept the pieces into a drawer to keep it a secret. I hoped I never had to use it again or I would be damned. "Sorry Megatron, Barricade, and Starscream. I want to be a human and be friends with the Autobots, not a conspirator for the Decepticons," I muttered lowly and fell asleep on my bed.

Around five hours later, I awoke at the sound of my alarm blaring the 'Con song, which I had made up. Seeing that it was seven in the morning, I groaned. I got up and went to my closet and found a summer dress that was sea green with a pleated skirt, and a halter. I found the sandals I needed to go with the outfit and grabbed my hat. I grabbed my bathing suit, my bag, and my sunglasses as I headed to the door, and then I went downstairs to eat breakfast. I stopped in the middle of the staircase shocked.

There was an unfamiliar man, standing there in the room, holding my uncle against a wall and demanding to where I was. Uncle Lennox covered for me by saying he didn't know where I was. I silently walked back up the stairs and grabbed my pocketknife and taser from the top of the bureau. I silently walked down again and I got behind the man. I tried to use the taser on the dude, but the he didn't do anything. He just stood there for a moment, and I let my guard down in that second. The dude turned around and I looked into his blood red optics, and I realized who they belonged to. I screamed and tried to run, but he outsmarted me, grabbing me and swiftly knocked me out.

Before I fell unconscious, I muttered, "Fuck you". Then I let the blackness engulf me.

A few seconds passed.

Hello? I said out loud. When I regained my senses, I found that I was in a pitch-black place and found myself wondering where the hell I was. "HELLOOO?" I said loudly, and then I saw the essence ahead, and I bit back a bunch of cuss words that would send a sailor into shame.

"Why, hello Lauren, it's great to see that since he kidnapped you, he can fulfill the prophecy," it said. The essence smiled, and when the words sunk in I just fell on my knees in shock.

"Why does he want me to be away from the Autobots so bad?" I asked after two minutes of silence.

"I don't know, but I am keeping you here for now. He has arrived back to base, and they think you're in a coma but it's actually me just keeping your conscience here," it said. I just looked at what I presumed to be the ground since it was all black and, well, the essence and me.

"You know, I always wonder what would happen to me if I hadn't slipped under the Allspark. Would my parents still be alive? Would I still be the same?" I said to no one in particular, but the essence just boomed with laughter. I immediately cringed from the memories of experiences with Tom Banachek's laugh. I remembered that when he laughed, he got a sick gleam in his eye.

I sat down, and waited for what felt like hours. I started to hate the essence now. Suddenly the whole black space started to fill with light. I turned around to the essence, and found that he was shooing me in the direction of the light. Rolling my eyes in annoyance, I swatted the essence away and walked to the light. I awoke to see Hook's faceplate in my face, and when he noticed that I was awake, he called over Megatron. I flinched when the Decepticon leader appeared next to Hook. Geez, it's like I'm in my own nightmare, I thought before standing up. My back suddenly ached, and I found that I was lying on a really uncomfortable metal berth.

__________________

"Lord Megatron, umm what did I do to grant your wonderful audience?" I asked as I looked down at my feet and scratched

******__________________**********

the back of my head in anxiousness. Remember, praise Megatron and have his big aft ego boosted even more. I remembered how that one rule somehow kept me alive.

"You owe me some valuable information, girl, or else that squishy over there will be terminated," Megatron snarled and pointed to uncle.

I looked over to see who it was and it was my uncle so I tried to not well.. scream. I ran over to him and hugged him really tight.

My uncle hugged me back and sighed happily to see that someone is alive that is not a alien and your enemy. "Lauren are you okay?" My uncle asked me and I shook my head yah lying to my uncle when actually I'm a mess. "Girl tell me information!" Megatron picked me up and his face got realy close. I bit back the urge to spit in his eye but I didn't and replied "I am never goin to give you information anymore Megatron! I am not under the Decepticons and your influence!"

My uncle just squaked in shock "What?" Megatron grabbed a hand and Broke the wrist and All I knew was Pain. Megatron then demanded "are you going to umm.. what is the saying?" He asked a henchman and the henchman just shrugged.. "'You croak like no tomorrow?" A unnamed con suggested and Megatron just shook his head. I looked at him with anger and he just sneered and put me roughly on a berth and turned to Hook. "Barricade watch the humans until we get back" Megatron walked outside and the others followed.

Once everyone left my uncle ran to me.

I felt a buzz in the pocket of my jeans from my phone and I answered.

:Hello, Lala talking: I answered the phone call and I got nearly dropped my phone in shock at the response.

:Lauren, you're alive! It's Sunstreaker: Sunstreaker told me before I made the wrong assumption about the person who is calling me.

:Oh… where's Sideswipe? Is he okay?: I asked in an alarmed tone, causing Barricade to look at me for a moment before shaking his head of what must be a inside joke for him.

:Sideswipe is not okay, he's literally tearing apart the base looking for you. Ironhide is trying to not blast the base to Cybertron and back while looking for your uncle and you,: Susntreaker said. I made an 'oh' sound and I started to feel sad and guilty for betraying the Autobots.

:Tell Sideswipe that I'm okay and my uncle is okay too. We're safe from the Decepticons, I mean, I'm too awesome for the Decepticons: I said into the phone as I winked at Barricade. He rolled his optics but didn't say anything.

:Okay, well be careful and don't do anything rash and don't get caught. Sunstreaker out: I nodded my head even though he couldn't see me. Then I heard a click and I hung up too.

********

"Looks like the Autobots are in hysterics about the disappearances," I said, managing not to cry about Sideswipe caring about me. Barricade just walked out of the Decepticon base and put me down onto the ground so that he could transform into his alt mode. I got in the backseat since Barricade never let me ride in the front, which ticked me off sometimes

REVIEWW! Oh this is for a couple of loving people who I lost recently :( R.I.P Amber! Your always in my heart cuzin 3 Idk how she died but she died in the War..God Bless our Troops overseas and here in America :)

-XOXO-

MCA


	9. You love who?

_Miss Independant:_

Hey Guys :) Sorry for the wait :( My dad has blocked fanfiction again :O I hacked into my dad's comp account to go on here :) Yes I'm a hacker but I'm not that good..Anyways! There is a new Transformers series called Transformers Prime coming out and I'm excited about that are you? I know I am :D Reviewww!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS I OWN LAUREN LENNOX AND THE PLOT DONT SUE ME!

* * *

I'm putting On my Shade to cover up my eyes,  
I'm jumpin my ride, I'm heading out tonight,  
I'm solo, I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo  
-Jason Derulo-Ridin Solo-

* * *

~Six Hours Later~

I fell asleep after an hour of riding in Barricade. The sound of a door opening and a bunch of girls screaming woke me up, making me bolt up in my seat wondering,_ What the hell or who the hell is that_! I slipped outside the cruiser and looked around, only to find my friends Meghan and Angela standing there. I got out and I was tackled with a billion hugs from my two best friends.

I smiled and hugged back, thinking,_ O MY GOD MY TWO BEST FRIENDS ARE HERE_! Meghan took one hand and Angela took the other and they dragged me to a car nearby, and my eyes went huge like saucers. "Woah Meghan, I didn't know you were the Mustang type. I always thought you were the truck type of person," I said in shock. Meghan and Angie laughed.

"Lauren, you know Danny?" Angie asked me and I nodded an affirmative. "Well, heaskedmeout!I'msoexcited!" Angie said so fast that it came out as one word. I blinked for a few seconds and then understood what she said.

"That's great Angie!" I replied with fake enthusiasm_. _

_Great, all my friends have boyfriends and I dont have one… well I kinda do but I dont think he would ask me out because the whole interspecies thing wouldn't work out_ , I thought. "Lauren has any of the military guys asked you out yet?" Meghan asked, oblivious to my thoughts.

_No _I thought but I smiled and said "yes". I was obviously lying but who cared?

"What's his name?" Angie asked me. _Sideswipe _"Thomas" I replied but I was still thinking of Sideswipe.

"Ooh, Thomas sounds old fashioned, is he British or American?" Meghan and Angie asked at the same time. _Neither, he's an alien robot who I like but I can't date because I am a human and he is a giant alien robot. He is also considered my enemy _"Both, he's from Britain but he moved to America when he was young" I replied, once again lying to my friends.

"Does he have a British accent?" Meghan asked curiously.

"Guys, I really don't wanna tell you since I want to keep it on DL" I hissed, getting angry because of the constant questions. Meghan and Angie stopped asking questions and I got in the mustang when Meghan gestured for me to do so.

Meghan just drove to her house in silence. When we got there, we got out and all walked into her house. A strange woman greeted us, and I looked at Meghan in curiosity. She muttered "New step-mom" to me.

The woman was petite with striking green eyes that shined with her blond hair and her overly tanned body. She looked at me and smiled. "Hello! I don't think I've met you before, but my name is Andrea!" she said, introducing herself.

I introduced myself too. "Hi to you too! I've never met you either, but my name is Lauren. I came from my uncle's." _Of course Meghan's dad always date girls whose names always starts with an 'A' or 'C' _I thought, still smiling.

Andrea's smile faded a bit, but she turned to Meghan. "Meg, your father and I are going out, so no wild parties or else!" Andrea told Meghan. I looked at Andrea suspiciously with her blond hair and petite frame. Meghan merely nodded in consent, and then led Angie and I up to her room. Angie went to the bathroom and Meghan turned to me and suddenly glared at me.

"I can't believe Barricade told me about what you did to the communicator! You know if Megatron found out he will kill the whole town!" Meghan said with such venom in her voice that I looked down, tears forming in my eyes.

I looked back up at her, something clicking in my mind. "How long have you been in the Decepticons' grip, Meg?" I asked with just as much venom in my voice.

She just glared at me for a few seconds. "Two months, you?" she asked.

"Um... about three years, but I was just there in the ranks until Megatron told me of a new assignment, which was to spy on the Autobots. But I-"

Meghan interrupted me. "But what? You got emotionally compromised?" I looked down again, ashamed.

"You got emotionally compromised!" Meghan yelled in a harsh whisper.

"Yes. His name is Sideswipe. If you knew how he was and the others were, you would get attached to them like I did to Sideswipe. He's probably going crazy because of me and my uncle's 'disappearance', " I explained, but Meghan just looked at me with silent horror. I felt like I needed to cry.

"You know what Megatron will do! He would murder you, me, Sideswipe, and the whole town!" Again Meghan used the harsh whisper.

"I know that Meg! But I'm leaving the Cons and going to the Autobots because I can't live in fear anymore!" I yelled, pulling my phone out but Meghan grabbed my phone.

"You will not leave the Cons and you will not have this whole innocent town killed" Meghan said coldly. Reaching snapping point, I slapped her and grabbed my phone from her hand and ran out of the house. As I left, I called Sideswipe in desperation.

:Heyo this is Sideswipe: Sideswipe answered

:Hey Sides, it's me: I managed to get out after a few shaky breaths.

:Lauren! Is that really you! Thank Primus! Are you alright?: Sideswipe exclaimed in relief and started asking me questions.

:I'm alright, and I managed to escape the Cons. I'm in Florida: I answered.

:Okay, I'll get a recovery team to come and get you and your uncle: Sideswipe told me.

:My uncle isn't with me, it's just me: I told Sideswipe

:Oh. Ironhide is not going to be happy about that..: Sideswipe muttered. I snorted trying not to laugh, wondering if Ironhide was tearing the base apart or something.

:So? Do you think you can get me?: I asked, sounding slightly frazzled.

:Yah, Jazz should get there right about... now: Sideswipe said in a dry tone. Turning around, I saw Jazz there with his holoform smirking in the driver's seat.

:Yeah, I see him now. Thanks Sides, I'll see you when I get there: I said in a shocked but tired tone and hung up and got in Jazz's passenger seat.

"Hey," said Jazz as I buckled in.

"Hey," I said back before leaning against the seat and closing my eyes. _Who knew all of this would happen to me and my 'friends'… if they can be called that now, _I thought, opening my eyes again and staring off in space. Jazz meanwhile started to play _U + UR Hand_ by P!nk.

I laughed when I saw Jazz dancing in his seat, and then smiled really big when he started to lip-sync to the song. I soon joined him in the fun, and as we drove along, the other drivers on the road just looked at us like we were crazy. I just stuck my tongue at them and continued to have fun until the song ended and the next song, _Blah Blah Blah_ by Ke$ha started! I let a whoop escape my lips and started singing along. The time passed quickly, and soon enough we were on the plane to Diego Garcia.

The soldiers on the tarmac just looked at me like I was weird because I was singing the song while exiting the plane. Ratchet, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, and Ironhide made up my greeting party, and I just kept humming the song. Ratchet scanned me over and said that physically I was fine. Ironhide muttered something about putting me in the brig, but Sides just turned on his holoform and we both hugged.

"Lauren, I missed you so much" Sideswipe said to me and my heart fluttered.

"I missed you too" I said, about to cry.

Sideswipe sighed, and said, "Lauren, I don't know how to phrase this but… I love you." When he said he loved me, I froze up in shock. "Uhh did I do something wrong?" Sideswipe asked stuttering a little a bit when he saw my silence.

"Nothing's wrong, Sideswipe, it's just that I'm really surprised." I replied while looking into his eyes and him looking into mine. We leaned close and our lips touched softly. It felt like the kiss happened for three minutes tops before I broke it off, not really wanting to, but Sideswipe understood. "Sides, I need to go home because I'm tired" I told him quietly. He just nodded and led me to his car form where I fell asleep in his passenger seat.

Sideswipe knew what would happen tomorrow, but his feelings had overwhelmed him and he kissed Lauren Lennox.

* * *

/_Sides, that wasn't a good move_/ Sunstreaker sent to Sideswipe.

/_I know Sunny, but would it actually happen? Her forgetting, what would happen?_/ Sideswipe was in doubt with himself, and he got the distinct impression that Sunstreaker shook his helm yes. He drove Lauren home and when he got there, he turned on his holoform. He picked her up and put her in her bed. After he got Lauren in her room, he walked down to the living room, and into the kitchen where he sat down at the counter.

Ratchet buzzed Sideswipe. /_How is the change of Lauren doing?_/ he asked Sideswipe.

Sideswipe replied, /_She's emotionally and physically drained, so she's asleep. Don't worry, I'm at the house keeping watch for Decepticons, and am waiting for Ironhide to come_/

On Ratchet's end of the com link he sighed a little and told Sideswipe the bad news. /_Ironhide is with Prime, and they are going after the Decepticons along with a small team of humans._/

Sideswipe groaned and he replied, /_Well, slag 'cause I just kissed her and, well, she's asleep so I might need your help Hatchet_/

_____________

* * *

_

______________

OOOOOOOOO KISSING :) LAUREN + SIDES COUPLING :D Never expected that well I knew but you didnt ;) Anyways REVIEWWWW!


	10. Well I changed for the bad

___________________________________****_

____________________________________

Miss Independant:

HEY GUYS! MY Parents still have fanfiction on block so updates will be slower. Im at my nieghbors updating ~again~ I hope ya like it :)

* * *

Lyrics:

**____________________________**

You think I'm pretty  
Without any make-up on  
You think I'm funny  
When I tell the puch line wrong  
I know you get me  
So I'll let my walls come down, down  
-Teenage Dream by Katy Perry-

* * *

~~~~4-5 hours later~~~~~

I woke up groggy and my sight was a bit blurry. I looked around wondering where I was. "Oh man, I feel like I did some dope or something," I muttered, still a bit groggy from waking up. I sat up and rubbed my eyes to help clear my vision before I went to the bathroom. I grabbed a wash-towel and ran it under hot water, and then put the wash-towel on my eyes for fifteen minutes each to prevent a sty. Then I also put the rag on my face to help wash out the dirt that was in my skin.

I sighed happily and put the rag in the laundry basket to have it cleaned. I went downstairs and I smiled at Sides, who was plumped down on the couch sleeping.

_Let's wake this pretty boy up... Lauren Style! I thought while I got my nail polish and make up and brought it downstairs and started to apply it on him. After a couple of minutes I got up and I took a pic and got a airhorn where the hell my uncle got one I have no idea! But I blew after trying to not laugh and Sideswipe shot up like Redneck smelling meat. (NO PUN INTENDED)_

__

"AHH! Oh, hi Lauren, what's up?" Sideswipe said airly after a second of screaming.

I giggled. "Nothing," I said, and then went to get a apple to eat. I just smiled as I bit into the apple.

There was a knock and the door opened before I could say anything. I watched Ironhide walk in. "Mornin', I guess," I muttered under my breath to Ironhide.

Ironhide just grunted and replied "You too, Princess."

"Whoever is up there, thinking this is hilarious, what have I done? I've been a good girl!" I groaned and looked up to the roof to the deity that was watching me.

"Hmph, I don't think you have been a good girl," Ironhide muttered. I glared at him and he just glared at me. Ironhide opened his mouth and said the worst thing he has said to me so far at least. "Your uncle is missing because of you. You think that's good?" Ironhide sneered.

"No, It wasn't my fault!" I replied defensively.

Ironhide just glared at me and replied, "Yes it is! You worked for the Decepticons and the Decepticons 'took' you and you 'escaped' while your uncle is still a lab rat. For all we know he could be dead because of you!"

I stepped back a couple steps away from Ironhide and I looked at Ironhide with hurt. "No, no, you're wrong! My uncle is not a KIA! He's not! Megatron swore to me and so did Hook. They would not kill him, they wouldn't!" I stepped back again and I felt my eyes stinging with tears starting to form.

"They would, Lauren. Just because you're the princess, they still test on humans and kill them. They may have sworn to you, but they break promises because they're Deceptions! Decepticons deceive! They lie for their own good, and they do it so well that they sometimes have the smartest people in the galaxy join the Deceptions." Ironhide sneered, but his words hit me home. Without thinking, I bolted out the door and ran down the road crying. After a moment, I stopped because since I was running, I was out of breath. I just fell to my knees and I let out a ear-shattering scream. It was a scream of great despair.

I put my head on the ground and started to beat the earth and I again let out another scream. I sobbed hard and eventually, it was Epps who saw me. He ran up to me, and then hefted me up. Frightened, I turned to punch whomever in the face, but I couldn't see who it was through my tears. Epps easily blocked the punch and pulled me to his chest.

I let out another scream, and I sobbed into Epps's chest. Epps just rubbed my back up and down trying to comfort me but it wasn't working. I managed to calm down before almost losing my voice. "Shh, baby girl what happened?" Epps asked me.

I sniffled and I replied in a hoarse voice, "Ironhide said that Will died and it was because of me" Epps just grunted.

Ratchet came rolling up to Epps and I, and his holoform got out. He motioned to me to come to him and I did. "I guess Ironhide told you the news that we temporarily put your uncle under KIA?" Ratchet asked.

I replied "No, he just told me that Will is gone forever because of me"

Ratchet just cursed and said to me "We requested that you stay here for your protection, but we believe that you're the one that can change everything." I nodded my head okay.

~~~~~2 months later~~~~

After two months of learning about my uncle, I started to change and it wasn't a good change. I changed my hair color to jet black and I started to wear all black. The Autobots didn't know that I cut myself, which I have been doing for the past month. I started to become silent and not laugh anymore.

The Autobots treated me the same they treat family. Me? I treated them like fellow soldiers and sometimes a piece of shit. Sideswipe had been distant but I have been too. I had a feeling that the Prime and everyone else knows where my uncle is, but they know something that I don't.

"Lauren... Lauren... LAUREN!" Sideswipe shouted my name again after the third time I looked at him.

"What?" I said.

Sideswipe just shrugged "I dont know I was wandering if you were listening," he said.

I looked down and back at Sides "Sorry, Sides" I apologized.

"You know what Lauren? I hate how you tune me out and I hate how you changed from a happy girl to this... this… thing! You never smile. Lauren, you changed! I want the old you back," Sideswipe vented to me.

"I'm sorry Sides, I'm not who I used to be. I lost my only family and this is how I changed. It's because of my uncle's KIA" I replied.

"Lauren it's only temporary!" Sideswipe yelled at me. I just rolled my eyes and walked away from Sideswipe.

_Lauren, you're hurting Sideswipe he loves you to death and he would even die for you_. The essence whispered in my mind and I thought back to it

**_Oh, well._**

****

The essence just sighed, and muttered, _You should apologize for how you're treating the autobots._ I thought back to it,

**_No, you should then, but I hate it when you take over my body._**

****

I went into my quarters and turned on my mix CD, one that I made a month ago. I listened to it until _Low_ by Kelly Clarkson was on.

_I don't remember that being on my CD, oh well, I thought while I was laying on my bed._

__

_Everybody's talking _

_********_____

I started to have flashes of seeing me happy with my friends and that soon changed.

_But they don't say a thing  
__They look at me with sad eyes  
__But I dont want their sympathy  
__It's cool you didn't want me  
__Sometimes you can't go back  
__By why'd you have to go  
__And make a mess like that  
__Well I just have say, before I let go_

_Have you ever been low  
__Have you ever had a friend that let you down so  
__When the truth came out  
__Were you the last to know  
__Were you left out in the cold _

__________________________

My next flash was of the destruction of the hurricane and my friend telling me to be loyal to the Decepticons.

_Cause what you did was low_

_No, I don't need your number  
__There's nothing left to say  
__'Cept I never thought  
__It'd hurt this much to be saved  
__My friends are outside waiting  
__I've gotta go_

_I walk out of this darkness  
__With no sense of regret  
__And I go with a clear conscience  
__We both know that you can't say that  
__This to show, for all the time I loved you so, so _

______________________

Another flash was something of the future. Autobots were living happily with me in the top of society with Sideswipe's arm hanging lazily around my shoulder. I started to cry for all the regret.

I heard a knock on my door and when I opened it, I saw a dark hooded figure. Unsure of what to do, I let him in. It wasn't until when the figure revealed his face that I started to back away very fast from him. "YOU CANT BE HERE, YOU CAN'T BE! I SAW YOU DIE IN FRONT OF ME"


	11. Unicron is coming!

_**MISS INDEPENDENT:**_

**_HEY! Whats up? me nothing much just writing the sequel to the series It's called Going under :) I'm still working out a plot for it but to not give away any spoilers its about Lauren going crazy and her trying to fight the influence of a bot we all hate and primus dislikes ;) I hope you review!_**

* * *

Lyrics:

Where the grass is really greener  
Warm, wet and wild  
There must be something in the water  
Sippin' gin and juice  
Laying underneath the palm trees

-California Girls by Katy Perry- (I LOVE THE SONG 3)

_********_______________________________

* * *

"You need to appreciate the Autobots' friendship, and know that your uncle is okay," the mysterious hooded figure told me. The hooded figure looked up before removing the hood to reveal my mother's face. When I saw her, I turned and ran out the door of the house.

Finally, I stopped and looked around for a way to run, and chose to go straight, which led to the Autobots' building. I walked in to find that the Autobot hangar was empty except for Mudflap, Skids, and Jazz.

I shouted "HELLO!" and Jazz walked over, looking at me.

"Hey girl, what's up? You never come around any-" Jazz started saying.

I interrupted. "Sorry Jazz, is Ratchet or Optimus here?" I asked desperately while trying to catch my breath.

"No, they went out to respond to a landing of a couple of Autobots," Jazz replied.

"Oh man… can I talk you?" I asked Jazz and he seemed to ponder my question for a moment.

"Yeah, I'm here for you!" he replied with a fun manner. I smiled and walked up a set of stairs to a platform so I could talk to him easier. "What's on your little processor?" Jazz asked sympathetically.

"I'm going crazy, or at least the essence is making me go crazy!" I started to explain.

Jazz interrupted me. He asked, "How?"

I started to explain again. "The essence is driving me crazy by reaching into my memories and using them. Like a couple of moments ago, the essence used my mother's image and I-I couldn't take it for the past two months." Jazz activated his holoform, and hugged me as I let a couple of tears go. "I miss my uncle so much he needs to be alive or I can't take it anymore" I just said, sighing shakily.

After a couple of minutes, I heard a plane land and all the telltale signs of the Autobots coming. I let go of Jazz's holoform and looked to the door to see the Autobots come in one by one. I saw two new cars, and once they transformed I just tilted my head to the side in curiosity. "Hey guys how was the landing?" I asked the returning bots, and everyone just looked at me.

Optimus told me "It went well Lauren, thanks for asking." I looked around at the Autobots then, before looking at Sideswipe to see that he had a couple of dents and scratches. That was when I noticed that everyone had scratches and a few even had some burns!

"Whoa... I can tell this wasn't just a regular landing, something is up" I muttered as I leaned on a railing, looking down.

"Who are you?" One of the new mysterious bots asked me warily.

I smiled. "I am Lauren Lennox, niece of William Lennox and… I'm the legendary princess of Cybertron," I said in a matter-of-fact tone as I picked at my fingernails. "What about you two?" I asked, looking up at the two new mysterious bots. They quickly looked at each other.

"I'm Cliffjumper. I'm a part of the Autobot Intelligence Division," Cliffjumper pointed to himself as he spoke, and the other bot just grunted and muttered something about happy bots in a time of hurt… or something like that.

I smiled and looked at the other bot, but he just huffed angrily and then he said in a bitter tone, "I'm Mirage, leader of the Autobot Intelligence Division."

I just nodded, and, losing interest, turned to a human sized computer to log into my email. There, I found that I had gotten an email from Soundwave or some Decepticon I didn't read yet. "What the?" I said shocked, before pressing 'play' on the video that was sent. I pressed a button on the control and huge screens popped up before I pressed play.

The video was of Megatron and my uncle. "What the hell!" I shouted and I turned away from the video but I can hear his demands and the screaming of my uncle I gripped the rails on the catwalk so hard that my knuckles went white.

"Lauren... when did you get this?" Sideswipe asked me, and I shook my head my eyes burning from the tears threatening to spill.

"A couple of minutes ago" I answered, my voice shaky.

I looked away from the screen and I looked out the hangar doors at the calm sea. "I need to come clean with everyone" I mumbled and sighed. Looking down, I found everyone's expressions to be pretty much 'HUH?' I looked back out at the hanger again and saw a plane taking off in the distance. I sighed and started to tell them. "For the past few months that I have been here, I have been lying to everyone. Before I came here, I was in Florida and my parents died. For a couple days before my parents died and afterward, I was working for the Decepticons." Everyone gasped in shock. "I didn't know what the Decepticons stood for until I came here. Well, I did, but not that much. I just knew they hated the Autobots and they wanted you obliterated, not Earth and humanity. When I came here, I was originally on a mission to deceive and destroy the base. Including my uncle. I had protested about killing my uncle, but my orders were orders and I followed them until I fell for someone."

"Who?" Both sets of twins and a few others began to ask, but I placed a finger to my lips to shush them.

I continued on. "I fell for a good friend of mine, and I couldn't stand hurting him so I smashed my comm unit which connected me to the Decepticons. When I smashed the communicator, Megatron snuck on base and kidnapped my uncle and I." Dimly I heard a man, presumably one of the many diplomats on base, shouting orders and the brisk footsteps of the guards coming up behind me. I said nothing as they tied my hands behind my back and began to take me away. I went compliantly. "Sideswipe, promise me don't hurt yourself over me and keep yourself in good shape so you can save Earth" I yelled as the guards began to whisk me away faster to only Lord knew where.

There was silence as I sat waiting in the darkened area the guards had brought me to. I knew it was only a matter of time before someone came back for me. In the meantime, as I was sitting in the back of the room, the presence was silently cussing up a storm about randomness.

"Come on traitor," An unnamed officer said, retying my hands before taking me to a darkened room and handcuffing me to a chair. I looked up, and saw the holoform of Prowl and Optimus on the other side of the solitary table in the room. I somehow got the feeling Ratchet was watching me also. I recognized the Secretary of Defense as he then walked in with a blonde chick and a fat guy walking behind him. The SecDef snapped his fingers, and the blonde gave him a file that had my name on it.

"So Lauren, how long was you working for the Decepticons?" The Secretary of Defense asked coldly.

I answered, "I don't know for sure, four years tops before I turned my back on them."

"Do you have anything important to tell us?"

"Hmm… let's see. Megatron is trying to revive Unicorn? Or is it Unicron? The Fallen is helping them so yeah, if you can get reinforcements like Autobots and more classified crap?" I retorted, semi-angry. After thinking about it a little further and calming down quite a bit, I said with a little sadness etched into my tone, "Oh yeah, and I need to get changed ASAP or the entire world will go kaboom"

"And how do you suppose we do it?" Optimus asked me and I shrugged

"The only thing I know is that I have to have this Matrix of Leadership and then I will be changed. But then again, you wouldn't want my spoilt spark/ heart contaminating it." Optimus and Prowl looked at each other anxiously and they turned back to me.

"The matrix of leadership is kind of well…" Optimus began.

Prowl cut in "Gone like everything else" I thought _Shit in a bucket of a fucket to the cucket. _

"That's not good," I muttered under my breath.

* * *

Laurens Cuss thoughts are mine and if you want to use them tell me :) I was on a ryming day Lolz..Review Pweeze! 


End file.
